Mistletoe
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: Happy Holidays! This little NSFW short story is about one Chancellor and a certain Miss Turner having some Navidad fun! Note: Naomi is over 20 in this fic


Mistletoe

Chrissybell648

Another day, another Grand Council meeting... Naomi sighed as the moonlight shone through the Grand Council Window. It must have been 11pm by now. Heavy eyes and too many notions piled next to her she thought she would just rest her eyes for a moment.

Strolling past the Grand Council chamber a certain pair of brown eyes had trailed over to blonde blur asleep on the desk. Esteban let out a little chuckle as he had just finished decorating the Palace with the familia for Navidad. In his hand he held a bunch of mistletoe and a Christmas bauble which he was going to hang in the grand entrance, however like a sweet Sirena song, she was calling to him.

Fast asleep, she lay still all draped over the desk as her Knight in shining armour picked her up and carried her in his arms. Opening a slit in her eye she saw the world moving above her. Only that signature twirly beard, sharp mustache and fluffy 'poof of hair' could belong to one person. Cracking a smile, Naomi squeezed him tighter as he carried her to his Chambers. Placing her gently down on his enormous bed, Esteban tucked her golden waves behind her ear as he kissed her forehead goodnight. Standing up to leave he was pleasantly surprised to feel a gentle tug.

Naomi had extended her arm to grab his hand in hers. "Don't go..." Naomi sighed.

"Stay with me..." she smiled through sparkling eyes.

It was no secret the certain bond these two shared. It was like a lighthouse on a choppy sea. She was his shining light to clear any weather and he was her sturdy ship. Enduring many stormy seas but always returning back to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it... Miss Turner" he turned with a smile to catch her hands in his.

Motioning him to sit next her in the large bed, both of their hearts were beating like the bell on the stern. Loud, fast but welcoming new adventure.

Without hesitation Mr Flores jumped at the opportunity to be closer to Naomi. It had been months of flirting and secret looks which was all leading up to this point.

Undressing into more bed appropriate attire he sat in his royal crown boxers with a white shirt. Naomi blushing, took the cue and undressed into her blue brassiere and matching panties...

"Only to sleep, right?" Naomi chuckled as she saw Esteban scanning every inch of her.

Jumping into bed as Naomi had shuffled over, Esteban opened his arms so Naomi could snuggle in. As soon as she grabbed him and hugged his embrace, he felt fireworks... His mouth dry and heart now pounding in his chest. He felt... Like he had a place in the world... No longer invisible, no longer second best... No longer - alone..

Naomi too also had waves crashing in her stomach..she felt safe...she felt at home but most of all... She felt like she was someone special -...

The two shared a romantic embrace as all of their worries just washed away.

Esteban looked down as he placed a kiss on her forehead... Reaching over to the bedside table next to him, he grabbed the mistletoe and held it over their heads...

"Ohhh Naomi... I have a surprise for you" he chuckled as Naomi looked up seeing the plant hanging above their heads.. Looking back at Esteban she too matching his chuckling giggles..

"Ohhh what could that be…. " she scrunched up her nose with a huge grin plastered across her face.

Lunging at him like a Mariposa in heat, she jumped up and straddled his body. Looking up into those glistening brown eyes and back down to those soft lips, it's all Naomi had wanted to do for months... Now this was her time...

Pressing forward, she pursed her lips onto his... Ohhh how good it felt. She did it again, and again... Running her fingers through his now flatting poof of hair she couldn't stop herself from kissing him... And neither could he!

BOOM! Fireworks part 2! She was mesmerising! Like a sudden bang in his heart! Ohhh how beautiful she was in the shining moonlight, lighting her face. Those blue eyes, Esteban other found himself lost in the sea of blue that she shone his way but tonight was even more so...

A kiss, then another, and another, with tongue? Yes please?! These two chuckling, laughing moaning and enjoying each other desperately wanted to move things along. A nice compliment to both of their personalities was that they always had an endgame in mind and this was no exception. Naomi and Esteban were sneakily undressing the other as she slid up his white shirt and ripped it off his body. Quite literally ripped it off. She was completely and utterly turned on and nothing was going to stop her from her mission...the ripped white top laying on the floor was turn for Miss Turners brasserie... Esteban had no problem lifting it over her head as she begged him to take it off... Her bodacious breasts with her erect nipples now staring at him, he couldn't help but gulp... Oh how perfect she looked... Especially illuminated in the glow of the stars...

"Do you like what you see, Chancellor?..." she bit her lip as she saw Esteban begin to sweat profoundly.

"That would be a vast understatement... You are absolutely radiating..." he said as he wiped away the sweat beads forming.

"If you like that... You are going to love this..." she snickered

Without any hesitation she pulled off her panties and threw them at his face...

Esteban's mouth dropped to the floor as Naomi sat in front of him in all her glory...

"Naomi... I, I don't know what to say... You are beautiful, mi amor..." those words slipped out of his mouth and smack onto hers...

"Mi amor?" she had never been anyone's love before..but oh how good it felt to hear those words... That sincere look of love in his eyes... He was hers and she was his... They were made for each other...

"Oh Esteban!" Naomi leapt up and into his embrace pressing her naked body against his...his warm soft skin so accepting of every fibre of her being... She was indeed in love.

"Now we must play fair..." Esteban laughed as he too threw his boxers on the floor.

Both of them now completely naked, Naomi wasted no time peering down to see what assets the Chancellor was hiding below.

"O MY GOD" Naomi could have fallen backwards...

"You, you - You are HUGE!" sitting in disbelief Naomi was extremely pleasantly surprised as his serpent was sticking tall out of the grass.

"You didn't think a man of my royal stature would be anything less than well hung, now did you?" Esteban flaunted like a peacock courting his mate.

"You should have told me before!" she let out a little moan as she couldn't help but fixate on the royal phallus...

Esteban laughed as he was anything less than modest..

No invitation needed as Naomi couldn't resist touching him. Stroking him up and down as he was sooo long and hard...

Not being able to pry herself away from his erection, Esteban didn't mind at all...

Toes curling, moans filling the air as Naomi began to rub up and down, squeezing but not too tight... "Do you like that..." she said in that seductive little sonnet

Esteban too caught up in the ecstasy of it all was too busy running his hands over Naomi's sumptuous breasts and taking in all her orgasmic advances...

Bending down she began to suck him.. Moving both her hands up and down as she tongued his shaft, then balls then back up again...

Feeling the need to unload soon as Esteban's moaning got louder he lifted her back up so her eyes were leveled with his... Faces full of sweat and panting filled the air...

"My turn..." She said with a glimmer of that seductive grin as she split her legs opening her lips as she sat on top of him...

Lowering her body on top of him she guided his erection inside of her as Esteban watched as he disappeared inside of her...

"Ohhhh Esteban..." she moaned in euphoria... He was huge and she was relishing the moment.

The Chancellor mirroring her pleasure as her warm, ribbed walls contracted around him tightly and oh god it felt unbelievable.

Moving her body up and down as she pressed her chest hard against him sent his sex drive on overload. Bucking her up and down again and again her vaginal walls were vibrating with intense pleasure. ohh Naomi! Ohhh ESTEBAN! the panting got louder the faster she rode him, sliding up and down as she was dripping wet, Esteban slipping in and out of her made re entering so orgasmic. Naomi thrusting and her breasts bouncing too just was too much for the Chancellor...

"Naomi I'm going to cum!" Esteban screamed in euphoria

She contracted her walls and gave one final blow before she bounced off and finished him off with a blowjob. Catching all his cum in her mouth...

Collapsed the lovers intertwined as Esteban held her panting body on his...

"Naomi... You were incredible... I I I love you" Esteban said as Naomi climbed over his waist..

"Feliz Navidad" she smiled as Esteban began to laugh.

"Esteban, I want you to know that I love you too" Naomi reiterated as she leant up and kissed him.

"Mi amor" she whispered in his ear...


End file.
